For the processing of large coin quantities there are currently different insertion systems for devices for the processing of coins, such as, for example, coin counting devices and/or coin acceptance devices or similar. Some of these devices are operated with a coin flap, which when opening and folding have an insertion cup on the back side, which collects the coins and which conveys these to the device downwards when folding back.
The US 2004/0011620 A1 is a coin device whereby the coin is placed into a tiltable slot in order to process it there. The coins are deposited there and with the tilting of the slot they are fed in for further processing.
With other familiar devices the coins are inserted individually through a coin slot in the device, which is not easily operable with big quantities of coins.
With other solutions, for example, more coins can be fed into the device than can flow out or can be processed. This results in a congestion of the coins which makes the acceptance process difficult.
Often the usual realisations have an extra insertion slot for individual coins at a different part of the device or they have no slot for individual insertion of coins. If there is no slot for individual insertion, then by using the receptacle of large coin quantities the insertion of individual coins is made more difficult, so the insertion through the coin slot is quick and straightforward.
Also, often the devices with their coin acceptance arrangement cannot be locked, so that unauthorised access to the device through manipulation is possible.
A further problem is that unintentionally or intentionally liquids can be filled into the machine. These liquids can compromise mechanical or electronic parts of the machine or even destroy these. A similar problem is the insertion of foreign particles into the machine.